


杀腔

by MissLucia



Category: zhangyunleiyangjiulang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucia/pseuds/MissLucia





	杀腔

*OCC都是我的。

01

起初他并没有注意到给他斟茶的伙计是一年前名震京城的薛湘灵，等戏台子唱开不久后，他总觉得着自己的椅子跟着节拍震，回头去看，才发现拿着茶壶的伙计正敲着节拍。眉眼间是熟悉的模样。

“张老板?”他犹豫不定地悄声问出口。就见这伙计有些惊慌失措的看着他，继而又颔首低眉地点点头拎着铜锡茶壶灌新茶水去伺候另一桌。

戏台上唱什么杨九郎早听不见了，只看着那人坡脚地走着，身子摇摇晃晃，但脊背却仍然挺立着，让他整个人显得十分不和谐。这样的走姿重心不稳，十分容易摔倒，看得他直想扶一把。

也不知怎么着沦落了这么个地步，他心里遗憾地想，一场戏下来心神不定的，脑子里总是晃着一年前这人长身玉立，站在台上带笑的样子，戒指抛上去了谁也不接，唱完就走，清高极了。

等戏唱完了，鸟兽散尽，他寻着堂子里的妈妈问，这才知道事情的原委。同行相伐不过，嗓子被下了药，又被人推了一把，没法演了。只能呆在戏场里当伙计。

他沉默了一会儿，脑子里打了打算盘，跟妈妈说，开个价吧，我赎他。

02

他就这么被赎出来了，也不知道是谁赎的。只听说是要去添房的，就跟着那冬青色的马车流向不知所谓的方向了。小小的包袱里也并没有什么家当。就一年而已，连回妈妈以前给他使得本儿都不够，最值钱是那套唱戏的装裹，他没舍得当，想给自己留点念想。

街道都是陌生的街道，他打小儿就长在堂子里学戏学曲儿，没什么往外闲逛的机会，现下撩开了帘子看，寒冬腊月里的，出来的人并不多，只路上人家的灯火明明灭灭。旁边伺候的人跟上来问，先生有什么事儿。他摇摇头放下了帘子，脊背挺直地坐稳着，不再有多余的动作。

镇定自若了一路，等马车停稳的时候才憋不住了，手心都是湿冷的汗，在衣服上擦了又擦，使派的丫环上前扶起门帘，请他上轿。

大门到偏院的距离其实挺远，但他觉着这段路可真短，眨眼的功夫就到了，丫环搀着他敲门叫了声，“老爷”。里面的人开了门，这是他和他打的第一个照面。一眼觉得这人长得白净斯文，看面相是和善的乐模样。

知人知面不知心，他在心里啐，肚子里装得都是掩攒玩意儿，谁家是落没的戏子添房啊。

03

丫鬟下去了，西洋琉璃灯亮堂，照得屋子里的尴尬氛围无所遁形。他见那薛湘灵只端坐在那里也不说话，那股息清高劲儿还在，处境却和他以前不一样了。莫名地就有点微妙的满足感。摸摸鼻子开了话头。“近来可好?”话音刚落便见那边疑惑的眼神飘过来，顿时了然，他不记得他了。

嗨，自己找的事儿，心里他想，有点狗拿耗子了。只好跟他把前情道来。

“去年开春，你去并州会馆唱过好几回，我正好来做生意住在那儿，每场几乎都听了，还给你抛戒指来着。”

但听他这么说，估计他也想不起什么。毕竟那时候是名角儿，赶着场的唱啊演啊，见得都是形形色色的人，眼怕是都要花了，哪能记得他。果不其然，向他飘来还是一片茫然的神色。

杨九郎现在才觉得有点不对，他怎么不说话啊。“嗓子还没好?”他问。先前妈妈只是说他嗓子倒了没法再唱了。

听他这么问，张云雷猛得心下明了，这人怕是被骗了，沾着茶水往那桌子上写：哑了。

这俩字儿确实惊着了杨九郎。他本意是想看嗓子能不能治好让他再唱，唱不了旦角其他也行，却没料到是这无回环余地的情况。可惜了的一把金嗓子，他遗憾地想。对面的人脸上虽并无波澜，但从云端跌落到了泥潭里，任谁也难受。

“那还能写本儿啊”他忍不住劝慰他，便见张云雷古古怪怪的眼神看向他。沉默了一会儿才又写了两个字：添房。谁家的老爷让姨太太搞这些啊，况且他也没上过学堂。

杨九郎这才反应过来，是之前为他赎身的理由。脸上一下子就涨满了红，怕是自个儿打自个儿脸了。

“也就是个借口”他嘴角磕绊地向张云雷解释，“觉得你可惜了，就当我救她饥渴胜琼瑶吧。”

张云雷朝他颔首微笑，也不知信没信。

03

既然要救，便救到底了罢。之前的计划现下都要不得了，只能让他先呆在屋子里看点话本打磨时间。可安安静静地呆着也能出事儿，大抵是先前在堂子里伤了根底，身子极虚，也不过夜里受了凉，就来来回回地病了个把月。连带着整个府上都不太安宁，西洋的大夫都住下了。

本来找好了老先生要让他去学四书五经学写折子，现在也没办法再去了，只得和人家赔了礼，说家里小少爷身体不好开春了再来。

也不知怎么着，他就成了人家家的少爷了，顺便把杨九郎叫老了十几岁，还平白得了个儿子。适应了好一段时间都没习惯，只好明里暗里和杨九郎提了一提，下面的人才改过了口，对外说少爷，见着面叫张先生就好。

又瘸又哑，还总生病，他觉着自己可真没用，也不知道杨九郎把他赎回来干什么，就是床上伺候，恐怕现在也使不得劲儿。再说天天少爷少爷的叫着，他都不好意思去勾他，总觉着乱了伦理一样。深夜里也觉得自己真不要脸，人家给三分好，自己就要开染房了。

可他也没办法。他的一生可能就这样了，只能风光大半年，剩下的时间都是要来还这份债的。闲言碎语间知道了府上还没有夫人，不过总要有的。他就只能趁着这两年，好好抓住些东西，先活下去再说。

说是不拿他当姨太太，可是看这架势怕是早晚要的。不然养着他这么一个废人，还让人伺候着干什么。他只好拿出从堂子那里学来的东西，讨人欢心他也是会的，做得滴水不漏妥帖顺心也没什么难。只是他从前清高不愿做罢了。大染缸里出来的，谁逃的过啊，谁也逃不过。

府上的西洋大夫史密斯先生天天在他耳边碎碎念，跟他说这说那，说生而自由。他也就拿着这点儿不入流的说法安慰自己了，蒙着眼自欺欺人。

说是少爷呢，私下里其实谁都当他是个玩意儿而已。既然命比纸薄，那心就不能比天高了。做个听话的金丝雀也挺好的，不过现在也就是个麻雀了。

他偶尔会翻出唱戏的那身衣服来，上面的繁枝早已落了霜色，花瓣零零散散地散开了绣线。他只敢偷偷地穿着看，什么声儿都发不出来。有回杨九郎看见了，许是觉得新奇，让他办上瞧了好一会儿。

让他办他就扮呗，左右不过是讨人欢喜的玩意儿。

04

杨九郎觉着，这小张先生真是自己的现世报。进来大半年了，自己一直给他鞍前马后在外面跑着，每天回了府上，第一件事儿不是回自己院子里，而是去偏院里看他再发烧没。

屋子里炭火烧得正旺，这人嫌热就非要穿西洋的睡衣，水凌凌的丝绸贴身地勾勒出腰线臀线，领口开得不大却显得更加勾人。他进屋的时候张云雷正裹着被子，床上放了小案，和房里伺候的人玩坊间的赌牌。一见他进来所有人都四散开来站在旁边，只留他一人坐在那里，显得有些傻兮兮的。

“行了。别起身迎我了。”杨九郎见他也要站起来，瞥见了他露出来的那截睡衣，心里一阵烦，“穿得单薄别再感冒了”

张云雷朝他笑了笑，打手势让周围伺候的人都下去了，木质的门轻柔地合上，他披起一旁的斗篷才站起来，坡着脚走过去，拿起手绢给他弹身上的风尘，白生生的一截胳膊顺着露了出来，最近好不容易贴了膘，骨肉匀称，煞是好看。伸手给杨九郎解大褂的扣子，杏眼微扬的看他。

老这么撩人儿，杨九郎看着他想，要真放在了屋里，这老爷得多不放心啊。

他晓得张云雷这般的做派是什么意思  
想要个依附，想要个安全感呗。那自己就给他，做戏谁不会呢。以前也是个清高的角儿，非得这么做贱自己。

他那点事儿有心查查就都能知道。被师父亲手灌了药从楼梯上推下去，以前太清高了落魄后尽是落井下石的人物，正巧碰着自己想赎他出来，不然再过几天，他就要被卖做当瘦马了。仗着他脾气好，拿他做个挡箭牌罢了

有时候也想坦坦白白地骂他，可见他他发不出声儿的样子又不忍心。只跟自己说等他病好了再说。这段时间他忙得就是治他的坡脚和嗓子。府上住下的医生可不真是为发烧感冒这些小毛病的。

张云雷是不知道的，他这嗓子其实不算毁了，那汤药确实是厉害，但也不至于发不出声儿，哑巴了至多还是心里作用的缘故。坡脚也好治，拿西洋的接骨法子便可。只是他身体太弱又心思过重，先得把底子养起来才好做治疗。

这些他一概不知，只把自己当成浮萍 ，非要靠在什么东西上才好托生。

06

他今天便是来给他拿去依托的。  
照往常除去外面的大褂，杨九郎就该接过他沏好的茶喝一口然后跟他闲散地聊几句再回自个院子里。今儿却不一样了，可能是让他那股勾人的睡衣激的，或者有些厌了这大半年来两个人的虚情假意。

他搂着张云雷就往床上倒，以前虽然勾他，但也没真枪实弹过。这么一着是真把他吓了一跳，半年前的心理建设早松懈了，惊慌失措在五官上尽显，也不管什么做事妥帖，本能地反抗他，杨九郎攥住了他双手摁在头顶。过了几秒后他柔顺地放松了身体，双手挣脱了束缚，环上了他的背。削瘦挺直的身体逐渐显露了出来，哪一处都是好身段儿都是尤物。杨九郎从床边的小抽屉里摸出一盒香脂来，张云雷都不知晓这地方竟然有这东西。他不能说话，只看着眼前人两指挖出来些来，接着就抬起他瘸掉的那条腿搭在了肩膀上，撑开后面做润滑。

难受得很，不止是身上，心里也是。张云雷也说不清自己现在到底是个怎么样的心态。好像这回真的做了，自己也就和那些堂子里他瞧不起的人没什么两样了。过了一会儿才怔怔得反应过来，这感觉是叫折辱。哈，他忍不住心里嘲讽了自己一句，这东西怎么还在啊，他在这上面跌了多少跟头吃了多少苦怎么还在啊，可眼泪却不自觉地无声无息地就布满了脸。

杨九郎扩张到二指抬起头来看他时，正好就瞧见了他这样子。心里咚得一声有重物落地，发觉出来自己做得  
过了，又埋怨起张云雷。

“你真当自己是出来卖的，不想做你推开我啊，谁也没强迫你啊。你整日装乖卖巧有意思么。你也以前也是角儿，那股子清高劲儿呢，装得啊。”

这话字字扎心窝子，张云雷撑着胳膊坐起来，忽然照脸给他了一耳光，哭得泣不成声，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦了半天，嗓子里忽然冒出一句话来“我为什么这样”

杨九郎愣了一下，只听得他一句句往外蹦出来，“你敢说你赎我的时候当真只是可惜我。五十步笑百步。”

声音粗砺沙哑，是长久不说话的后果。

07

到底是靠着别人脸色吃饭，察言观色的本事儿做得一绝。他张云雷敢发誓杨九郎当初赎他也不过是看着好玩儿罢了，只不过妈妈骗了他，这把吸引人的嗓子没了，他也就失了大半的兴趣，才顺水推舟地好事做到底。无论后来他怎么样了，起码最初这事儿不见得他有多善心。

听着他说这话儿，杨九郎脑子嗡嗡得疼，尽是些戳人心的虎狼之词。可他也没法反驳他，说到最后，张云雷说得也没多大错。纵使现在自己是真心实意地宠他爱他为他好，但由头总是错的。

“我这是为你好……”杨九郎刚说出这句，就被张云雷给截断了。

“你为我好，我不要你为我好。”他眼泪顺着脸颊两边一直往下淌，嗓子忽然失去了声音，只不停的打着哭嗝。杨九郎瞬间给吓坏了，生怕他出什么事儿，着急地把史密斯叫过来。

胸口里的气儿一下子顺不上来，脸憋得通红，等打了半针的镇定剂才慢慢平缓下来，拿着小手电给他看嗓子，里面肿得厉害。史密斯也没想到他忽然能说话了，本来是件循序渐进引导的事情，忽然张口又估计说了不少的话一下子就承担不住，估计又要哑回了。不过总归是件好事儿。

杨九郎紧跟着他后面打转，见他一会儿点头，一会儿摇头，又一会儿叹气的直着急。拽着他出去才敢大声问他怎么样了。等知道了详情后才把心落回了肚子，又变成了好脾气的先生送人家走。

一推门回屋，就见张云雷双眼红肿眼巴巴地看着自己，他还是在乎自己的嗓子的。

“嗓子没事儿，刚开口有点累了，这几天不要说话。”杨九郎坐在床边给他交代，就见他微微牵起了嘴角。这阵子终于缓过来了，不太相信的摸了摸自己的喉结，又拉着杨九郎的手上来摸了摸。

又是以前那乖顺讨巧的戏胚子模样。

杨九郎恨铁不成钢地看着他，给他掖了掖被子，腹里打了会儿小草稿才张口跟他交心。

 

你说得也没错，我大概不是什么正人君子，是我先摆错位置让你受委屈了，却又反过来质问你怎么这么做。这是我的不对，我在这里跟你道歉。

他摆了摆凉帕子，给他敷在眼上，手指在他太阳穴上按着。

我今天是一时的气话你不要放在心上。我见过你风光无量的样子，总觉得那时候的你才是最好的。现在的人总是戴着那幅堂子的面具待我，我心里总是不大舒服的。

你也许觉得我待你不够真心，这点我也承认。但人都是会变的，以前我拿出两三分真心待你可能是出于善心或者其他，现下我却是拿十分真心诚意来待你的，一点儿都不虚，唯恐给不够。磊磊，他第一次这么唤他，是从堂子那里打听出来的小名儿，一直没敢这么叫他，怕惹他想起些不愉快的事情。

你不能这么小气，总拿过去的来评判我。你不也一样，起初有真心待过我吗?不过也拿我当个靠山而已。

总之，又是他有理了，张云雷带着哭腔的鼻音哼了一声。现在自己还拿捏在他手中，反正怎么说都是他对。

你别不信，自进府我今儿可是头一回动你，大半年了，要别家早不知道滚了多少回了啊。

“那是你不动呗，怨谁啊。”张云雷驳他，又娇又纵的。

杨九郎没再跟他争，任他占了一回上风，这是个好事儿。

 

07

等这事儿过了几天翻篇儿了，杨九郎陪着张云雷去医院做了检查，奇奇怪怪的金属东西叮儿当啷地往他身上招呼，他别扭得很。上了车好久张云雷都觉得嗓子里跟什么东西堵得似的。正是春日该活动的四九城，很多声音半暖半寒地从他们车边擦过，宛若解决的溪水，明明水面还有薄冰，然而水下的暖意却已经像鹅毛一样浮了上来。

回家之前他们还去了趟照相馆，小小的匣子咔嚓一声就把人装了一样。  
杨九郎难得换了大褂，两个人看起来文雅极了，是一幅沉浸在爱而不自知的样子。

END

 

*之前7月份断断续续写的，然后有点写崩，想着之后修改又无从下手。滥竽充数地给你们看吧。圣诞快乐啦~


End file.
